reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Queens
Synopsis Mary and Catherine go Undercover Upon encountering a mob of angry peasants, Queens Mary and Catherine find themselves concealing their true identities after being forced to abandon their carriage and escape into the woods. Fearful the uprising is a response to his own actions, Francis forms a search party that includes Leith and Condé, only to discover the attack is actually a result of imposters abusing the power of the crown. Meanwhile, Lola sets out to become financially independent but, in the process, finds herself considering a complicated yet intriguing offer from Lord Narcisse. Quotes Queen Catherine: I may not care about peasants individually, but in general, I care a great deal. Queen Catherine: My feet are too dainty to get caught in a foxhole! Queen Catherine: Purses are for servants. Queen Catherine: Alas, m'poor ankle. My daughter shall have to work for the both of us. Queen Catherine: Remember, I walked this road first. Queen Catherine: We must think practically. We need to buy a horse! Queen Catherine: I suppose you mean infertility because no man has any inkling about women's problems...Oh, I spent 10 years suffering the same uncertainty. Queen Mary: And yet you torment me. Queen Catherine: All in good fun. But is Francis pressing you about it? Queen Mary: He's admitted that it bothers him and he's become distant. He doesn't share his problems with me like he used to. If this goes on, what will our marriage become? Queen Catherine: Normal, especially for a royal. A crown changes everything. Queen Catherine: Mary, I know that you think I belittle your marriage by comparing it to mine, but that is not why I talk to you the way I do. I walked this road first, that's all, and I learned if you hold on to foolish romantic expectations, it will make it that much harder. Queen Catherine: Oh my God, they're impostors! Queen Catherine: Where do these stories come from? It was one man and I only stretched him a little. Nails, indeed. First you should know he was a terrible, terrible hat maker. Jenny Postor: Well, aren't you a little short to play Queens? Queen Mary: If I learned one thing at French court it's worth keeping a dagger on you. (whips out a dagger, & Catherine takes out a two pronged hair pin) Poison? Queen Catherine: You say that so hopefully now, but sadly it's not. I don't carry poison everywhere! I might accidentally kill myself. Queen Catherine: My dear, never give up a crown. To anybody. Queen Catherine: She has a childlike belief that a woman should trust her husband. I find I wish it were true. Notes * The title, Three Queens refers to Queen Mary, Queen Catherine, and Queen Elizabeth. * Queen Elizabeth, Lord Julien and King Henry were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Lola was disowned by her family for having the king of Francis' baby. * Queen Catherine fixed a church steeple in a small town. * The Sex Journal is brought up agin. * Mary's dress was blue while in the carriage, but after turning her cape inside out, her dress was black. * Lola re-obtains the dowery her father paid to Lord Julien, with the help of Lord Narcisse No Exit. * Catherine has a great deal of information of the human anatomy, including multiple different ways on how to kill a person, with both weapons and poisons. * Catherine mentioned going to Bavay and Nyon. Both are real French Cities. * Over 20 character have already been killed on-screen. Death Toll Death Count. Kill Count. * The Shadow King * Jenny Postor * Richard Gifford * Four Royal Guards * Three Guards Trivia * Craig Parker has been promoted from a Special Guest to a ''Main Character.'' * The name of the episode was announced on September 11th on the Reign writers twitter. * This marks the first episode that Celina Sinden does not appear. * When practicing archery with Narcisse, Lola claimed she never held a bow. In real life, Anna Popplewell played Queen Susan in "The Chronicles of Narnia", a character famous for the use of her bow and arrow. Gallery Three Queens - Promotional Images 5.jpg Three Queens - Promotional Images 8.jpg Three Queens - Promotional Images 4.jpg Three Queens - Promotional Images 3.jpg Three Queens - Promotional Images 1.jpg Three Queens - Promotional Images 2.jpg Three Queens - Promotional Images 6.jpg Three Queens - Promotional Images.jpg Three Queens - Promotional Images 7.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Ari Millen | colspan="2" | The Shadow King |- | Charlotte Hegele | colspan="2" | Jenny Postor |- | Noam Jenkins | colspan="2" | Richard Gifford |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Carlos Gonzalez-Vio | colspan="2" | Venetian Envoy |- | Shawn Devlin | colspan="2" | Innkeeoer |- | Deborah Grovlin | colspan="2" | Old Woman |- | Richard Denison | colspan="2" | Old Man |- | Brian Grahamd | colspan="2" | Captain of the Guard |- | Davis MacNiven | colspan="2" | Banker |- | David Christo | colspan="2" | False Guard #1 |- | Derek Perks | colspan="2" | False Guard #2 |- | Daniel Falk | colspan="2" | Arnaud |- | Jonathan Purdon | colspan="2" | Father |- | Morgan Hiliker | colspan="2" | Daughter |- | Toby Proctor | colspan="2" | Farmmer |- | Shelly Simester | colspan="2" | Farmmer #2 |- | Marlena Kaesker | colspan="2" | Bathing Servant |- Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 2